The Histopathology Core of the NEI is devoted to supporting the patient care, vision research, and mission of the NEI and other collaborative institutes at the NIH. This consists of processing human tissues (mainly ocular tissues) that were removed in surgeries and collected at autopsies. The Core grosses the tissues, sections and stains slides for light and/or transmission electron microscopy. Within the NEI, the Histopathology Core serves the Clinical Branch and all NEI laboratories under the NEI Intramural Research Program, as well as other NIH institutes, which perform research involving ocular and related tissues. In addition, the Core receives clinical and experimental specimens submitted by clinicians and investigators outside NIH (USA and abroad) for consultation. During FY11, approximately 3994 tissue blocks were prepared from over 7780 specimens and over 9534 slides were cut and stained. Additionally, the laboratory processed case materials sent for ultrastructure, which produced 2004 electron microscopic images from 1893 thick sections and 314 samples. This fiscal year, 757 consultation specimens including 118 clinical cases as of August 14, 2011 were also received and processed. Although about 95% of our effort is devoted to NEI duties, the Histopathology Core also performs services for research projects inside and outside the NIH. The core follows the guidelines for the conduct of research in the intramural research program at the NIH and other standards set by the NIH.